This invention relates to a protection system for a burglar alarm installation, and particularly to a protection system for a burglar alarm installation that relies on telephone lines to establish a communication link between the home alarm and a central station that monitors the alarm signal.
In one known burglar alarm installation a keypad in the home is connected to various sensors at potential break-in locations (usually exterior doors of the home). The keypad can be actuated to activate or deactivate the the sensors, using a code programmed into the keypad.
The keypad is linked to a central monitoring station through the existing telephone system. Should the sensors indicate a home break-in, a signal is sent from the home through the telephone line to the central monitor. Unless the homeowner countermands the break-in signal (by telephone contact with the central station), the human technician at the central station alerts the local police station to the break-in condition. In the optimum scenario, the police dispatched to the home are able to apprehend the burglars, at the home or after their departure.
The burglar alarm installation relies on the existing telephone system in order to be effective. Unfortunately many existing home telephone systems include telephone lines located on the exterior (external) surface of the home. Should a thief cut the external telephone line before attempting entry into the home, the burglar alarm installation becomes inactive (ineffective) for its intended purpose.
The present invention relates to a protection system for a burglar alarm installation, and particularly a protection system that provides a covering over the exterior telephone lines on the building that is being guarded by the burglar alarm. The aim of the invention is to protect the external telephone lines against being cut by a potential intruder.
The present invention will be better understood by reference to the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the forgoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiment.
1. A burglar alarm protection system comprising a protective covering adapted to overlie a telephone wiring assembly located on an external building surface, and an electrical alarm circuit extending along said protective covering, whereby dislocation or breakage of said covering activates said alarm circuit.
2. The protective system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein the telephone wiring assembly includes a telephone control box, a first telephone line extending out of the external building surface into said box, and a second telephone line extending out of said box and upwardly along the external building surface; and said protective covering comprising a housing adapted to overlie said first telephone line and a portion of said second telephone line, and a protective channel extending from said housing along said second telephone line.
3. The protective system, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said electrical alarm circuit comprises an audible alarm devise in said housing and a conductive sensor extending along said protective channel.
4. The protective system, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said electrical alarm circuit comprises an audible alarm device, battery power source and relay located in said housing.
5. The protective system, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said electrical alarm circuit comprises a conductive sensor extending along said protective channel; and said alarm circuit further comprising a battery power source, relay, and audible alarm device in said housing.
6. The protective system, as described in paragraph 5, wherein said relay comprises a controlled contact means operable to alternately connect said battery power source to said conductive sensor or to said audible alarm device.
7. The protective system, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said housing comprises a hinged cover openable to expose said first telephone line and a portion of said second telephone line extending out of said telephone control box.